O que for
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Quando está tudo por um fio, Myv descobre que sua força de vontade é a única coisa com a qual pode contar." - The GazettE - Miyavi x Kai
1. Dor

**Disclaimer**: The GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse**: Quando Miyavi descobre que está tudo por um fio, sua força de vontade é a única coisa com a qual pode contar.

**Casal:** Miyavi x Kai

**Notas**: Essa fanfic é de 25/09/2008 e foi concluída em 01/10/2008. Foi a minha primeira fanfic deste fandom e estava postada no Nyah Fanfics, mas que como não autorizou mais as histórias com pessoas reais, tive de procurar outro lugar pra postar.

* * *

**O que for**

Manhã. Hospital.

Mais um dia. Uma idéia na cabeça, uma esperança. Ansiedade. O rapaz tatuado e de cabelos coloridos estalava os dedos das mãos, tornando-se mais nervoso a cada passo através dos corredores, a medida em que chegava mais perto daquele quarto onde estava a sua vida, seu tesouro. Seu destino.

Abriu a porta, delicadamente, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Andou a passos rápidos em direção ao leito onde repousava o corpo inerte. Acarinhou seu rosto pálido, mas não houve qualquer sinal de vida. Nenhum movimento, nenhum som a mais que os apitos das máquinas que o mantinham vivo.

– E então? Alguma mudança? – perguntou ao loiro com uma faixa no nariz, que estava parado na porta.

– Nada. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça - Continua na mesma.

O rapaz cheio de piercings suspirou, desanimado pela expectativa frustrada e Sentou ao lado da cama, observando o rapaz adormecido, procurando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que os médicos possam não ter notado. Deparou-se com a mesma coisa: os olhos fechados, a palidez de seu rosto, o silêncio que lhe parecia insuportável tornando esses dias tortuosos. Segurou sua mão, tentando sentir um pouco de seu calor. Mais um apelo ignorado. Um entre tantos que fazia todos os dias.

– Eles não falaram nada? Nada mesmo? – insistiu.

– Nada. Só falaram sobre as chances de... – começou a falar, mas ao ver o rosto do outro, hesitou.

– Não! Já sei o que você vai falar. É melhor que nem comece! – levantou o tom de voz, irritado, colocando-se na defensiva, mas também pronto a atacar.

O loiro sabia que era um assunto muito delicado. Não o culpava por ter essa reação. Então engoliu as palavras sem dizê-las, abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, sob os olhos em chamas do outro.

Ao perceber que o loiro saíra, o rapaz abaixou a cabeça. Punhos cerrados tentando conter sua cólera por ser mais uma vez obrigado a ouvir o mesmo discurso. Sempre que chegava ao hospital, esperava ouvir uma boa noticia, ao menos uma. Sonhava com isso todos os dias desde que tudo começara... mas era sempre a mesma coisa. A cada dia, a cada vez que ouvia dizer que nada mudara, a cada prognóstico negativo, uma esperança a menos. Cada apelo ignorado era um motivo a mais para desistir. Todos insistiam nisso, que lutar contra isso era como dar murros em ponta de faca.

Já não havia muito a ser feito... um pequeno fracasso era uma razão a mais para dar ouvidos ao que todos diziam ser a razão... talvez realmente fosse melhor...

_Não! Eu não posso desistir agora!_

Respirou fundo, tentando não se abater. Não podia sucumbir. Precisava ser forte. Por ele. Sabia que ele podia ouvir e entender o que se passava ao seu redor. Não podia ser fraco. Ele dependia disso para sair dessa.

– Não se preocupe... não tenha pressa. Eu vou te esperar. – sussurrou para ele, enquanto fazia um afago em seus cabelos.

ooOooOooO

Se arrependimento matasse, Miyavi certamente estaria morto. Se pensasse muito nisso, talvez já estivesse com um vidro de comprimidos na mão, ou uma navalha pronto pra fazer com que isso acontecesse, mas sua racionalidade e força o impediam de tal ato. A culpa também era grande o suficiente para o manter ali, comtemplando dias a fio, as conseqüências de seus atos. Ou ao menos o que julgava ser.

Sua rotina era essa. De casa para o hospital, do hospital para casa. Não se sentia em condições de trabalhar, por mais que fosse pressionado por seu empresário. Como poderia cantar e parecer feliz quando tudo na sua vida estava a ponto de desmoronar?

Maldito ciúme! Por que fizera aquilo de novo? Por que tinha de fazer aquilo? Por um nada! Por besteira! Por imaginação fértil! Mania de ver ameaças onde elas não existiam! Agora por causa disso estavam naquela situação... talvez nunca mais o tivesse de volta! E não seria por rejeição... isso se contornava, mas por algo muito maior, uma barreira intransponível, ainda pior que a morte.

O nunca.

_– Miv... você precisa parar com isso. Esse maldito ciúme ainda vai acabar com a gente. – ele disse várias vezes, a última delas com uma nota chorosa na voz, com os olhos cheios d´água._

Era a décima briga só naquele mês. Dessa vez por causa do homem da iluminação. Miyavi vira ele e Kai conversando. Kai estava falando sobre a luz que era melhor para o show que estavam planejando. Talvez o homem tenha lhe dito alo engraçado, ou simplesmente demonstrado ter entendido o que ele queria com alguma sugestão, pois ambos sorriram. Viu quando apertaram as mãos no final, e no sorriso que o sujeito dera para seu namorado, devidamente retribuído.

_– Isso não aconteceria se você se desse ao respeito! Eu não sou um palhaço! Eu tenho cara de palhaço por acaso?_

Cada palavra que relembrava vinha como se fosse um tapa. Ardia, doía profundamente. Lembrava de seu rosto triste e entendia a gravidade do que fizera. Mais uma vez uma crise de ciúmes acabava com a noite. Por um motivo torpe: um sorriso. Mais um ato de Kai mal interpretado.

_– Droga! Por que nunca acredita em mim?! A nossa vida está virando um inferno!_ – implorou.

_– A sua postura não ajuda muito, não é, Kai? Sempre por aí, sempre se dando ao desfrute... como se eu fosse um palhaço, se eu não valesse nada. Se você me amasse de verdade, eu não precisaria ficar repetindo isso._

A ironia de sua própria voz o incomodou. A brutalidade de seus atos também. Lembrou de como agarrou seus braços, dos olhos deles que mais pareciam de um animal ferido. Do medo que viu ali. A aspereza das palavras doía mais do que a iminência de uma agressão física. Bastava lembrar para que pudesse sentir-se como ele, colocando-se em seu lugar ouvindo cobranças impossíveis, sendo vítima de acusações infundadas por atos mínimos. Agora que se lembrava dos seus olhos, sentia-se mal. Vinha a náusea... era sua culpa que tudo isso tivesse acontecido. Tudo por causa de um sorriso!

Por que aquele ciúme que mais parecia doença? Por que o deixou sozinho aquela noite?

Estava em seu apartamento, tentando distrair suas idéias ouvindo música num volume ensurdecedor, pensando que mais uma vez havia exagerado e feito muito barulho por nada, e no que poderia fazer para consertar isso quando recebeu um telefonema... e pelo tom de voz da pessoa do outro lado percebeu que algo muito grave havia acontecido.

Um acidente.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento. Não conseguiu ouvir nem entender mais nada. Simplesmente correu para o hospital, cantando pneus, sem saber direito o que acontecera. Só sabia que era Kai.

Rezava para que não fosse algo grave, que ele estivesse bem. Apenas um susto. Tinha que ser apenas um susto.

Mas não era. Soube disso quando finalmente chegou ao hospital e se deparou com os rostos tensos de seus companheiros de banda. Pior ainda quando soube o que tinha acontecido, e percebeu os esforços deles para contar tudo com o máximo de serenidade possível. Não foi preciso muito para que as lágrimas começassem a rolar por sua face.

Kai pegou o carro para dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. Tinha mesmo de sair. Estava sendo esperado por seus companheiros na sede da gravadora para mais uma reunião de trabalho e decidir sobre a próxima turnê. Apenas saíra mais cedo. Queria dar umas voltas, afinal queria ter concentração suficiente para pensar apenas no trabalho e não na vida pessoal. Seus problemas pessoais teriam de ficar para depois.

Horas se passaram. Na gravadora já havia impaciência, afinal de seu apartamento para a sede o trajeto era de apenas quinze minutos, vinte no máximo. Uruha tentou telefonar para ele, mas não se ouvia mais do que sons de buzina muito alto.

Saíram para procurá-lo, afinal o caminho era curto, talvez o trânsito estivesse congestionado. As buzinas impacientes que ouviram no telefone pareciam ser disso. Era normal. Talvez pudessem lhe dar uma carona, afinal a reunião não poderia começar sem ele, que era o líder. Claro que fingiriam brigar, que tirariam sarro pelo atraso, ainda que soubessem que estava com problemas. mas nada que durasse muito tempo. Era só pra descontrair. Nem estavam levando aquela busca muito a sério, na certa era apenas um atraso por causa de engarrafamento!

Mas bastaram poucos minutos para descobrir que não era isso. Logo encontraram um carro no caminho. Amassado, retorcido. Um aglomerado de gente em volta cercando o que parecia ser o local de um desastre. Luzes e sons de sirenes. Homens de vermelho em volta, tentando espantar a multidão que não se dispersava e lutando para retirar alguém de dentro do veículo.

Era Kai.

Seu carro colidiu de frente com o veículo de um motorista bêbado que vinha na contramão. Disseram que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Apenas os sons de pneus cantando no asfalto numa tentativa de frear antes da colisão. Nada adiantou. Ainda capotou mais duas vezes até o carro parar. Kai estava inconsciente e ficara preso nas ferragens.

A meia hora que demoraram para retirá-lo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Nesse tempo ele não recobrou a consciência. Estava muito ferido, tivera uma grave hemorragia, teria de ser operado para contornar isso. Batera a cabeça, entrara em coma. Estava sendo mantido vivo por aparelhos. Não havia previsão para que acordasse.

Precisavam esperar. Miyavi esperava. Durante semanas dormira no hospital para estar perto dele. Queria estar ali quando Kai acordasse, ser a primeira pessoa a vê-lo. Queria pedir perdão e jurar que nunca mais duvidaria dele, que controlaria seus ciúmes ridículos. Nunca mais o magoaria. Queria levá-lo para casa e começar tudo de novo. Poder cuidar dele como só se cuida de quem ama, cuidar de cada machucado até que não houvesse mais marcas. Passou quase todo o tempo na cabeceira de sua cama.

Três meses se passaram. Os ferimentos de seu corpo cicatrizaram. E nada. Nenhum sinal de vida.

Os médicos faziam exames todos os dias tentando saber quando acordaria. Todos os prognósticos eram negativos. Não havia nenhuma previsão. Agora, mal sabiam se um dia poderia recobrar a consciência. Não era capaz de respirar sozinho. Dependia dos aparelhos para tudo. Foi quando começaram a falar na possibilidade de desligar as máquinas.

Não! Nunca!

Miyavi se recusou, assim como seus companheiros de banda num primeiro momento. Logo, para eles foi ficando muito claro qual seria o destino. Aos poucos, a imagem do amigo acordando e voltando para a banda foi evaporando, deixando no lugar apenas uma sombra do rapaz que se lembravam.

Miyavi, ao saber disso, passou a evitá-los. A expulsá-los do quarto, não deixando que o vissem, com medo de que eles fizessem algo a Kai. Passou a protegê-lo com unhas e dentes, a acompanhar todos os procedimentos das enfermeiras e dos médicos, temendo que desligassem os aparelhos.

Não o tocariam. Não o tirariam dele. Estava muito claro que Kai ia acordar. Só não estava na hora. Ele não ia morrer. Não deixaria. Protegeria-o de todas as formas. Faria o possível e o impossível para mostrar que todos estavam errados.

Kai acordaria, e assim que pudesse, levaria-o embora daquele lugar e juntos poderiam finalmente viver em paz. Como sempre sonharam, como sempre quiseram. Sem brigas, sem ciúme e sem mágoas.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Pesadelo e Revelação

**O QUE FOR**

**CAPITULO 2**. **Pesadelo e Revelação**

– Miyavi? – chamou o rapaz loiro, novamente.

– Hã?

– Tome, eu trouxe café. – estendeu-lhe um copinho - Está aqui há horas. Não pode ficar aqui sem tomar nada.

Ele aceitou, agradecendo em silêncio, meneando a cabeça. Tomou um gole, mas logo voltou sua atenção a ele.

– No que está pensando? – perguntou-lhe, temeroso, vigiando o modo com que ele olhava para Kai.

– Não estou pensando em nada. Só lembrando... de tudo que passamos juntos.

– Eu me lembro todos os dias. – completou, parecendo desafiador, mas sua voz estava levemente embargada. Ultimamente, isso acontecia com alguma freqüência. – Nem dá pra acreditar que está acontecendo... nem parece que já tem tanto tempo!

– Mais de três meses... o tempo passa muito depressa.

– Sim, três meses, mas ele vai acordar. Eu sei que vai. – começou a falar, como se devesse já espantar qualquer argumento que ele quisesse usar.

– Eu não estou aqui para falar nada sobre isso. Imagino como está se sentindo, deve ser muito difícil.

– Realmente deve ser muito difícil quando se é um obstáculo. Vocês querem matá-lo.

– Que idéia absurda é essa?! Ninguém quer matar o Kai! De onde tirou essa idéia?

– Querem desligar os aparelhos! Droga... ele não é responsabilidade de vocês. Kai está custando muito caro, não é? Eu pago o tratamento. Posso custear tudo sozinho.

– Ninguém disse nada, Miyavi! Está louco? – o loiro arregalou os olhos, indignado com o que acabara de ouvir - Ele significa muito pra nós. Ele não é só o líder do The Gazette, é o nosso amigo! É o cara que sempre esqueceu dele mesmo pra cuidar da gente. Ele é a minha família! A de todo mundo! Nós pagaríamos qualquer preço se houvesse algo a ser feito... mas não há! Está sendo tão difícil pra gente quanto pra você.

– Não, você não faz idéia, Reita. – mais uma vez sentiu a garganta doer e a voz embargar, mas escondeu isso através de uma agressividade já usual – Eu amo o Kai! Eu nunca me achei capaz de amar alguém como eu o amo! Ele é a minha vida inteira! Você não pode saber como estou me sentindo. O Ruki está lá fora, acordado, trabalhando do seu lado. Não é ele quem está nessa cama há três meses.

Reita ficou impressionado com aquela agressividade, a fúria latente... mas não se incomodou porque compreendia.

– Eu apenas disse que imagino. – disse, pacientemente – Imagino porque não sei como reagiria se algo acontecesse com Takanori. Tenho medo só de pensar. Eu sei que morreria. Talvez estivesse como você está agora... sempre na cabeceira da cama, tentando protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, e disposto a qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta... – hesitou, pronto para conter um soluço de choro. – Mas talvez eu pensasse em Ruki... no quanto ele está sofrendo... e no quanto eu posso estar sendo egoísta em mantê-lo assim, mesmo sofrendo.

Ele se levantou, rápido, sem aviso. Os olhos o acompanharam silenciosamente até a porta, onde passou como se fosse um jato. Não deixou que ele visse as lágrimas, mas Miyavi sabia que havia. Reita realmente imaginara Ruki naquela situação. Talvez fosse mais do que ele pudesse suportar.

Foi quando sentiu todo o cansaço da vigília bater. Seu corpo parecia tão pesado! Desse modo, decidiu atender ao apelo de seu corpo permitindo que seus olhos se fechassem. Antes, buscou a mão de Kai, segurando-a delicadamente. Sentia-se melhor assim, como se desse modo pudesse protegê-lo.

ooOooOooO

_– Myv! Myv, onegai ! Não deixa! Faz parar! Faz parar!_

_O som ecoava pelo lugar. A voz... aquela voz que tanto queria ouvir! Seria possível!_

_Kai!_

_Olhou para o lado. Não sabia a razão, mas estava distante de sua cama, viu-se praticamente do outro lado do quarto. Tentou se aproximar, mas não foi nada fácil. Era como se algo não deixasse que ele chegasse mais perto. Havia várias pessoas em volta, todas de branco. Eram médicos e enfermeiras em mais um exame. No leito, o rapaz se debatia, gritava a plenos pulmões, implorava, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção._

_Kai...?_

_– Myv! Myv, onegai! Não deixa! Onegai!_

_Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, assim como parte do seu rosto, pelo esforço de gritar. Seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas abundantes e a respiração falha. Estava coberto por um suor frio. O choro era alto. Parecia um cenário de filmes de terror._

_– Calma, é pro seu bem! – Miyavi tentou acalmá-lo, pensando que ele não deveria se esforçar tanto nesse primeiro momento. Isso poderia lhe fazer mal._

_– Isso dói muito...! Onegai, Myv... eu não agüento mais!_

_E veio um grito de dor._

_A expressão de quem estava em volta era indiferente. O exame prosseguia. As várias agulhas em suas veias. Medições constantes e palavras cujo significado não conseguia entender enquanto Kai, mortalmente pálido se encolhia, desesperado. Em seus lábios, ainda ouvia o seu nome, implorando por ajuda, só que ninguém mais parecia ouvir. A respiração entrecortada de quem estava quase desistindo, de quem não restava mais a quem apelar senão às preces sem garantias de realização._

_Apenas Miyavi podia ouvi-lo. Apenas ele poderia se importar. Só ele podia fazer com que a dor parasse... Mas ele não podia fazer nada, Miyavi não entendia._

_– Onegai... – foi uma última tentativa sussurrada antes que se sentisse fraco demais e fechasse novamente os olhos._

_– NÃÃÃÕOO!_

ooOooOooO

– Miyavi! Miyavi, acorda!

– Hã? O que? O que houve, Reita?

– Eu não sei! Você estava dormindo... se mexendo que nem um doido!

Os olhos foram direto para Kai, que continuava na mesma.

– Kai? – nervoso, levantou rapidamente tocando-lhe o rosto e seu pulso. – O que houve? O que fizeram com ele?

– Não fizeram nada! Ninguém entrou aqui.

– Ele... – ia falar sobre o que vira, mas hesitou ao ver o rosto de Akira. Ele não entenderia. Nunca acreditaria. Engoliu as palavras. Tentou controlar a respiração ofegante.

– Foi só um pesadelo. Não aconteceu nada. Ninguém fez nada com ele.

Akira tinha razão. Devia ter sido um pesadelo. Sim, não podia ser outra coisa. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos, e concordou meneando a cabeça.

– Você devia sair e descansar um pouco. Já está aqui há muito tempo.

– É... talvez. Daqui a pouco eu saio pra dar uma volta.

Reita concordou e saiu do quarto, deixando-os novamente a sós. Rapidamente, Miyavi se despiu daquela tranqüilidade que demonstrara a Akira e voltou seus olhos para Kai, num exame minucioso.

Nenhuma mudança. Nenhuma marca. Sua pele estava pálida, mas não havia sinal de gritos ou choro.

Sim. Aquilo só podia ter sido um pesadelo. Só um pesadelo.

Mas, por que mesmo sabendo disso, não conseguia ficar calmo?

ooOooOooO

Dias se passaram. Miyavi não dormia mais. Tinham medo. A cada cochilo, ainda que mínimo vinham as imagens de terror. Em todos os seus sonhos, Kai surgia da mesma forma: aos gritos, desesperado, implorando por algo que não conseguia compreender. Mas bastava abrir os olhos para encontrá-lo do mesmo jeito, naquele sono profundo. Maldito sono.

Todos os dias, sentava ao seu lado procurando alguma evidência de que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo. De fato, nunca havia marcas que indicassem ser outra coisa. No seu rosto nenhum indício do desespero que via enquanto sonhava.

_Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Kai? O que você quer me dizer? Por favor me deixe entender!_

Não houve trégua. Os sonhos eram nítidos e se sobrepunham às lembranças boas que tentava buscar como fuga. Ele sempre aparecia chorando, encolhido, em pânico. Era horrível vê-lo daquela forma.

– _Myv... – _sua voz não passava de um fraco sussurro depois dos gritos _– Isso é mais do que eu posso suportar... _– seu corpo inteiro tremia. – _Gomen... me perdoa... onegai... me deixa ir._

Então era isso? Era um pedido?

_– Isso é mais do que eu posso suportar... gomen... isso dói muito. Eu não agüento mais!_

Então entendeu: Kai estava sofrendo. Mesmo que não pudesse demonstrar, ele sentia dores terríveis. A cada sonho era um pedido de socorro. Não agüentava mais.

_– Mas... é pro seu bem...! Nós precisamos fazer isso pra que você possa voltar pra gente!_

_– Myv, eu não vou voltar. Não vou mais acordar. Estou preso aqui, mas você não me deixa ir._

_– Não! _– protestou. Isso era um absurdo! Não podia deixá-lo falar desse jeito -_ Você está vivo! Está respirando! Você vai acordar, eu sei disso!_

Kai apenas balançava a cabeça, ainda encolhido, tentando se proteger de uma ameaça invisível. Miyavi tentava tocá-lo, consolá-lo, mas não podia.

_– Estou morto, Myv. Não pode querer lutar contra isso. Estou preso aqui porque você não me deixa ir. Só estou aqui ainda por sua causa. Eu te amo, mas isso é muito mais do que posso aguentar._

As lágrimas rolavam. Cada palavra que ouvia de Kai feria profundamente. Então era isso? Uma batalha perdida? Ele era culpado? Mesmo querendo protegê-lo, achando que demonstrava o seu amor ainda conseguia machucá-lo?

Kai estava morto, e ao não aceitar isso, apenas fazia com que ele sofresse. Reita tinha razão. Estava sendo egoísta. Seu egoísmo ainda fazia mal a última pessoa a quem desejava qualquer coisa de ruim.

Então percebeu que só havia uma coisa a ser feita. Por mais que lhe doesse.

ooOooOooO

Foi numa madrugada que voltou ao hospital. Ninguém que o tenha visto naquela hora estranhou sua presença ou sua expressão carregada. Os funcionários já estavam acostumados com a figura do cantor de cabelos coloridos circulando pelos corredores.

Abriu a porta devagar e entrou sem fazer barulho, como sempre. Aproximou-se do leito. Tocou os cabelos de Kai, inerte, indiferente ao seu toque. Miyavi não se impacientou, apenas sorriu tentando manter uma serenidade que lhe custava muito. Sempre soube que ele não era indiferente a sua presença. Agora tinha a certeza.

As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Impiedosas. A verdade podia ser cruel, mas era o único caminho.


	3. Epílogo

**O QUE FOR**

**Capítulo 3. Epílogo**

Sentado em um dos bancos do parque, o rapaz de piercings e cabelos coloridos observava o lago e as aves que desfrutavam daquele sol e da água fresca. Seus olhos estavam perdidos, mirando o vazio.

Na realidade, sentia-se vazio por dentro. Não havia mais motivos para se sentir de outra forma. Não tinha desejos, não queria nada, absolutamente nada.

Não queria mais cantar. Não via sentido em subir nos palcos e sorrir para milhares de pessoas quando a única que importava naquele momento não estava mais ali. Não podia cantar sem alma, e perdera a sua quando ele se fora.

Daria tudo para que o tempo voltasse para não estar passando por isso. Se não o tivesse deixado sozinho naquela noite... se ao menos tivesse o abraçado forte... dito uma palavra de carinho e não aquelas acusações... poderia ter mudado o rumo das coisas?

Ao menos agora sabia que ele não sofria mais. Saber disso lhe dava uma sensação de alívio, mesmo que isso significasse seu próprio sofrimento. Amava-o suficiente para não querer que ele sofresse.

Naquela madrugada em que entrara em seu quarto, tinha um propósito bem definido. Fazer com que tudo aquilo acabasse, libertá-lo de toda a dor que poderia sentir.

Sentou ao seu lado, pegou sua mão. Não queria mais sentir o seu calor. Queria apenas passar um pouco de seu calor a ele.

_– Kai... eu pensei muito... sei que está sofrendo, e está aqui só por minha ter feito você passar por tudo isso, não sabia que estava te fazendo mal._

A voz tornou-se rouca. Sua garganta doía como se quisessem sufocá-lo. Cada palavra era dolorosa demais, mas precisava dizê-las por mais que lhe custasse. Cada uma delas significava muito.

Significava perder tudo, todos os sonhos, esperanças, sua fé. Negar tudo o que acreditava.

Mas também significavam a liberdade da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

_– Gomen... eu não queria que você sofresse. Eu te amo, Kai. Te amo tanto que agora eu sei que o melhor que posso fazer por você é te deixar partir._

Kai morreu algumas horas depois. Sua respiração tornou-se exangue, quase imperceptível. Uma febre baixa e repentina tomou-lhe o restante das forças, levando-o sem resistência. Rápido, suave e sem dor. Ele se libertara, finalmente.

Naquela noite, Miyavi colocou-o em seus braços, aninhando seu corpo já sem vida e abraçando-o com força. Queria senti-lo mais perto, pela última vez. Queria aquecê-lo, estava tão frio! Queria protegê-lo, como deveria ter feito há mais tempo.

Sussurrou pedidos de perdão, inúteis àquela altura. Sussurrou também as palavras de amor que estavam presas em sua garganta naqueles mais de três meses.

Molhou-lhe o rosto com suas lágrimas quentes. Beijou seus lábios frios sem esperar qualquer coisa a mais. Contemplou seu rosto pálido sentindo a falta daquele sorriso alegre. Últimos atos para não deixar que tudo se esvaísse.

Último gesto antes que restassem apenas as lembranças.

Lembranças não faltariam nunca, mas tudo parecia ter valor ínfimo. Suas fotos, os vídeos, as músicas, suas cinzas, as lágrimas dos outros, derramadas em sua memória... para Miyavi nada que fizesse jus ao que ele significava.

Ver suas fotos, não refletiam em nada a dimensão de seu sorriso. Os vídeos pouco mostravam sua alegria, sua generosidade. Nada do que lesse poderia chegar perto da lembrança de sua expressão sem graça de quando esquecia alguma coisa, ou sobre como ele se esmerava em cuidar dos que estavam a sua volta.

O pranto sincero dos seus companheiros de banda, abraçados numa tentativa inútil de consolo, o choro efêmero dos fãs e o pesar extremo de sua família não refletiam um décimo do amor que aquelas pessoas lhe dedicavam. Seus pais, seus amigos, os fãs: a família que costumava dizer: escolhera para si.

Aqueles objetos eram apenas estopins para despertar as recordações. Necessários porque tinha medo de esquecer. Sabia que o tempo e a memória pregavam peças e não queria ser pego desprevenido.

Doía lembrar dele, mas ainda assim era uma dor boa e que buscava todos os dias. As lágrimas vinham fáceis e Miyavi não fazia qualquer esforço para contê-las. Eram tanto o remédio amargo quanto o bálsamo, porque significavam seu afeto, o seu amor... e Kai merecia qualquer demonstração que pudesse oferecer.

Kai merecia tudo e Miyavi sentia-se como se não tivesse lhe oferecido qualquer coisa. Dera a ele o ínfimo enquanto Kai lhe dera o mundo, a razão e tudo o que havia de bom. Já de sua parte, dera a ele sentimentos ruins, tristeza, cobranças... nada do que ele precisava. Pensou nisso enquanto o abraçava pela última vez, pensou nisso em seu funeral, pensava nisso todos os dias.

Não tinha razão em estar ali, vivo se não tinha mais alma. Perdera a razão e o estímulo ao deixar que ele se fosse. Restava o alívio, por saber que não estava mais sofrendo. Não suportaria mais vê-lo como naqueles sonhos. Preferia que ele estivesse bem, mesmo que significasse sua tristeza.

Aliás, poderia esquecer essa tristeza se levasse a cabo a idéia que tinha de ir para junto dele. Por várias vezes estivera muito perto disso, fosse com uma lâmina de barbear, ou um vidro de calmantes ou olhando pela janela de seu apartamento mas sempre algo o impedia de continuar. Era como se na hora derradeira acabasse caindo em si. Não era capaz de acabar com a própria vida.

_Por que, Kai? Por que me abandonou? Por que eu não posso ir com você?_

A resposta vinha através da voz de Kai, em tom suave e conciliador de como sempre se lembrava. Não sabia se era sonho ou fruto da sua mente solitária, mas de qualquer forma, acreditava.

_– Eu disse que ia partir, mas não que ia te abandonar. Nós vamos nos encontrar, mas na hora certa. Vou te esperar, Myv... você vai me esperar também?_

Não se sentia capaz de esperar, mas no fim Miyavi esperava. Cada sonho, visão ou palavra era um pequeno estímulo para suportar a mesmice de seus dias, o arrastar das horas.

A cada noite, mesmo que fria, sentia-se aquecido. Protegido ainda que estivesse sozinho. Encontrava paz, embalado por lembranças de tempos doces.

Era como se ele estivesse ali, protegendo-o, consolando-o, incentivando-o aos poucos a retomar sua vida, sussurrando conselhos e dando-lhe novos desejos, despertando novas vontades.

Não sabia o que era, se a verdade ou sua imaginação tentando protegê-lo da dor... mas se era Kai quem lhe dizia, era essa voz que seguiria. Esqueceria a pressa. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

Até que a hora certa chegasse. Até o dia em que ficariam juntos novamente. Nesse dia, dariam as mãos e caminhariam rumo a eternidade.

Por esse dia esperaria até o fim. Um novo começo.

**Fim**


End file.
